


You'll be taken care of

by gothbyleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbyleth/pseuds/gothbyleth
Summary: "Despite how hard he worked to make others happy however, Sylvain had always refused to receive the same care in return."Dimitri and Sylvain throughout the years; through trauma, war and a future shared together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	You'll be taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING. Potentially triggering content is only very vaguely implied in this work but in case that makes you uncomfortable please keep it in mind!!
> 
> I have a lot of thoughts and headcanons for these two, and I hope to write a multichapter work for them sometime. Until my eyes get properly fixed however I shall write shorter, less detailed works! Hopefully I can write the bigger ideas I have soon!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @ gothbyleth, for rarepair ramblings and the like! 
> 
> With all that said, I hope you like this fic! Enjoy reading! ♡

Sylvain had always kept everything that caused him pain and grief to himself. Dimitri were intimately familiar with that side of him, but even after a lifetime of knowing each other he never learned how to actually handle it.

As children, Dimitri looked up to Sylvain. No matter what happened to himself, Felix or Ingrid, Sylvain was always ready to help them, comfort them or cheer them up. If any of them needed help to feel at least a little bit better, Sylvain did everything he could to provide it no matter what. They had all relied on him for it, kind and selfless as he was.

Despite how hard he worked to make others happy however, Sylvain had always refused to receive the same care in return. 

Even when his skin gradually got more bruises or wounds over time, even when his eyes lost its regular glint and he looked as if he was ready to collapse right then and there, Sylvain always reassured the others that he was fine. Often he blamed it on a clumsiness Dimitri knew deep down Sylvain didn’t have, or on various accidents that had somehow been caused by himself. Dimitri rarely pressed the matter further. He didn’t truly understand back then how much his friend was carrying on his own. And even when he did demand to know more, Sylvain never told him anyway.

By the time Sylvain had reached his teens, Dimitri truly felt the walls his friend had slowly built without anyone truly realizing. While he remained friendly as ever to them all, a certain kind of distance could still be felt between them all. 

This distance only grew after the Tragedy of Duscur, and after that Dimitri could only live for vengeance. 

When himself, Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid enrolled at the Officers Academy, the tension was at its worst. While most of them could interact casually and politely with each other besides Felix, it was painfully clear that what they once shared was now but a thing of the past. As much as it pained Dimitri to accept this, it at least helped him in his conviction for his goals.

He often had to lecture Sylvain on his skirtchasing. He couldn’t understand why Sylvain would act that way, and it puzzled him to no end. Sylvain had always been intelligent, compassionate and kind, and Dimitri could not for the life of him fathom what was causing this, for him, sudden change.

It began falling into place somewhat for Dimitri when he realized how quickly Sylvain agreed with whatever criticism he got. How almost eager he was to prove that he was worthless. Still, Dimitri knew it couldn’t be further from the truth and he still didn’t understand just what had caused it.

When they killed Miklan, Sylvain cried. Everyone were shocked, unsure what to do, and even Felix remained quiet that moment. Not even his childhood friends had ever seen him cry.

Just as Dimitri was about to reach out to him, Sylvain escaped the scene. When he returned the next day for class, he acted as if nothing had happened. His demeanor was at its normal level of cheer, and none dared questioning it.

_“Worried about me, your highness? Don’t fret, I am chipper as ever!”_

That was the first time Dimitri saw the mask for what it truly was.

Everything happened so fast after that, and then suddenly 5 years had passed. All Dimitri could think of was killing Edelgard with his own hands, bringing the dead the offering they had restlessly demanded for so long.

He spat his curses towards any Blue Lion who dared come close as they had all returned to the Monastery. All but one.

Even as the monster he had become, he could never be angry with Sylvain. 

Neither of them said anything the first time Sylvain visited him. As much as Dimitri wanted to scream and curse at him to leave him be, something stopped him from doing so.

Sylvain would only leave food in the beginning. Gradually however the length of his stays increased, as he began to make sure Dimitri ate before he left. Eventually he talked, not expecting an answer, but to give him a reprieve of the voices of people long lost. Dimitri found a comfort in that he didn’t know how to admit.

He even began allowing Sylvain to touch him. Sylvain would examine him regularly for what Dimitri assumed to be wounds or injuries, healing whatever he could find as he talked about whatever light-hearted thing crossed his mind. As much as he claimed it wasn’t necessary, Sylvain had none of it.

Dimitri’s heart felt funny every time he saw Sylvain, in a way that he couldn’t place, in a way he didn’t feel with any of his other allies. It was as stressful as it was strangely invigorating. 

One day, when the voices were particularly unkind, Sylvain wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Even when Dimitri tried to break free in his panicked state, Sylvain didn’t let go. 

_“Dima.”_

In the end, Dimitri could only cry as he clinged onto his friend, as if he would lose him forever should he ever let go. Even long after he had no tears left to cry, Sylvain’s embrace remained, like a fortress. It was the first time in many years Dimitri slept a whole night free from nightmares.

The war neared its end finally, Dimitri began to regain some sense of himself and Sylvain stood with him the entire time. They claimed victory together, celebrated together, held each other in overwhelming glee after Dimitri’s coronation as the planning and work for the future of Fódlan began.

They remained as close after the war as during it, and the distance that had plagued them during their youth was but a distant memory. Every touch that lingered, every gaze they shared made his heart leap into his throat and silenced any coherent words or thoughts he could hope to utter. Sylvain always made sure he didn’t overwork himself, always kept him company and his skill for negotiating royal affairs was inspiring.

_“Your majesty.”_

Still, the king could now see through the mask Sylvain had worn for so long. Even when he smiled, even when assured everyone that he was fine, Dimitri could tell he was struggling, fighting a battle he somehow felt he should suffer from in silence.

Dimitri didn’t want him to carry that burden alone. He longed for nothing more than to take care of Sylvain the way he truly deserved. 

It didn’t take long for Dimitri to propose. Sylvain panicked at first, claiming that Dimitri shouldn’t settle for him of all people, telling him that he would realize what trouble Sylvain is in the end. It broke the king’s heart to hear his beloved speak so ill of himself. 

“I will accept whatever response you give me, Sylvain. But please, I beg you, I need to know what you want.”

Dimitri held Sylvain lovingly as he cried for the first time since Miklan’s death. Kissed him when Sylvain said yes. Smiled in awe as Sylvain laughed from affectionate kisses planted all over his face.

When they married, their wedding celebrated throughout the kingdom, Dimitri vowed to devote his entire being to make Sylvain the happiest man in Fódlan. That no matter what happened, they’d share every pain, every worry and face it all together. No longer would either of them suffer on their own.

Sylvain’s walls began to fall eventually. Dimitri learned how certain, sudden touches would make his husband tense up in intense fear. He learned how he subtly refused to receive any attention in bed, how guilty he felt over being focused on and given affection.

Dimitri made sure to ask Sylvain if he could touch him before doing so. Even when Sylvain told him that it was fine, Dimitri didn’t want to risk causing his husband any discomfort. They found routines and methods in bed, and gradually Sylvain grew more confident, asking for things he never would have before.

There were times Sylvain tensed up however, and everytime he couldn’t go on he began apologizing in panic. Dimitri only held him whenever it happened, kissing Sylvain’s cheeks and forehead softly as he comforted him through the anxiety that made him shake. 

“Never apologize for needing comfort.” he told Sylvain everytime. “You deserve to feel safe, and I am so proud of you.”

Indeed, Dimitri would hold him until the end of time if he needed to. No matter how much Sylvain needed to hear it, Dimitri would tell him how loved he is, how he would do anything to keep him safe and how nothing would ever change that simple fact.

_Indeed, it was all Dimitri could have ever dreamed of._


End file.
